


Into the New Year

by janto321 (FaceofMer)



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Anal Sex, Developing Relationship, Introspection, M/M, New Year's Eve, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:07:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28481379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/pseuds/janto321
Summary: Crowley and Aziraphale get together for the new year.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 52





	Into the New Year

Strictly speaking, Crowley didn't need to be drunk. However, from time to time he certainly indulged in such behavior. He'd never developed Aziraphale's taste for human food, but as far as intoxicants, well, humans were very gifted.

And right now he was pretty sure he hadn't been this drunk since the day he'd delivered the antichrist. 

But if any particular year deserved such a sendoff, it was probably this one. Aziraphale had talked about dropping by but so far he hadn't; he's probably got distracted by one thing or another. Crowley watched the clock turn steadily on towards midnight. It hadn't been as bad as the 14th century but this year was definitely one he was glad to see the back of. And he'd slept through half of it. 

Outside he could hear a few people walking by. It was still strange to see the streets so empty. London was usually an absolute hive of activity. Not their first plague and not their first bad year, but it had been a while since there'd been one quite like this.

It was strange too because, strictly speaking, he didn't have a job anymore. Oh, he still got in the odd temptation, but there were no orders from hell, no annoying trips to Glasgow. Not that these humans had ever really needed his help anyway.

The sound of feet in the stairwell caught his attention and he sat up straighter. He'd recognize that gait anywhere. Quickly he tried to sober up a bit as the door opened under Aziraphale's hand.

"Sorry I'm late," said Aziraphale, shrugging out of his coat and hanging it up by the door.

"S'alright," said Crowley, hating the spark of hope that fluttered in his chest. Things had changed between them since the apocalyptanot, but they were still sorting out what it all meant.

Aziraphale walked over and picked up a glass, pouring himself some wine. It was also odd to have Aziraphale over at his place; normally they'd be doing this as the bookshop, but for some reason they'd decided to do it here. Crowley had been forced to get another chair. And he hoped Aziraphale would like the relatively soft thing that he'd purchased that did not in any way match the sparse and modern design of the rest of the flat.

"Good vintage," said Aziraphale, sipping the wine. 

"1921," said Crowley. "Seemed appropriate.

"This is from that little vineyard in the south of France, isn't it?" Aziraphale's blue eyes met his own.

"Yeah," said Crowley, looking at his own glass, thinking of a night they'd spent together, back when such things were just an occasional indulgence they could pretend meant nothing. Now the truth was laid bare.

Aziraphale threw back the rest of his glass with surprising quickness. He looked at Crowley for another long moment, then got to his feet as if he'd just made up his mind. Setting the glass aside, he crossed the room and stopped in front of Crowley.

Crowley swallowed and looked up at him. "Aziraphale?" he asked, trying to sober himself up a little more.

Aziraphale cupped his cheek and drew him into a kiss. It wasn't maybe the nicest kiss in the history of the world, but it was Aziraphale and so it was perfect. Crowley was startled into stillness for a few heartbeats before his brain kicked online and kissed Aziraphale back.

Smiling into the kiss. Aziraphale reversed their positions, leaving Crowley blinking as he found himself in Aziraphale's lap.

Aziraphale deepened the kiss. Crowley moaned softly and surrendered. They hadn't really done this since Adam was born and even before then it had been infrequent. But apparently Aziraphale had missed this too.

"Make an Effort for me," ordered Aziraphale.

Crowley did so. If his wings had been out they'd have been dropping towards the floor as a further sign of submission. Perhaps Aziraphale caught a sense of them because his tongue darted out to wet his lips as he looked Crowley over.

Impatiently, Crowley snapped his fingers, leaving them both nude. He looked at Aziraphale for a moment longer, then slipped down to his knees, wrapping his mouth around the angel's impressive Effort.

Aziraphale ran his fingers through Crowley's hair. Crowley moaned softly, hands on Aziraphale's thighs, swallowing him down. He could feel Aziraphale's eyes on him and that made him feel far more naked than the physical nudity ever could. Aziraphale had always Seen him. Whether or not either of them wanted to admit it.

"I've missed having you," admitted Aziraphale softly.

Crowley released his cock and leaned his head against Aziraphale's knee as he looked up at him. "You could have had me any time you wished."

"I know, and that's why I didn't," said Aziraphale, running fingers through his hair again.

Crowley closed his eyes. He'd never minded Aziraphale's touch. Usually, he avoided contact, but from that first day on Eden's wall Aziraphale had been different.

"I knew you were different too," said Aziraphale to his thoughts. Crowley opened his eyes again and looked up at him. Aziraphale helped him into his lap and pulled him into a kiss as he guided him onto his cock.

Crowley groaned as Aziraphale filled him. Perfectly. As if they were made one for another. And perhaps they had been. All part of Her ineffable design.

"Beautiful," murmured Aziraphale, smiling softly at him. 

Crowley closed his eyes again and rolled his hips. This was a human activity he'd found delight in. But only ever with Aziraphale, and rarely at that.

The first time had been not long after the Flood. Crowley was angry and Aziraphale had known that. And he'd known what Crowley had done to save what children he could, excusing it as fighting against heaven. But Aziraphale hadn't turned him, had answered his wrath with a gentleness that only infuriated Crowley all the more.

He never was certain who had kissed who first, but somehow they'd ended up giving into desire in the back of a barn somewhere outside Babylon. Aziraphale had fled almost as soon as they'd finished, clearly afraid of what they'd done and worried about incurring the wrath of one side or the other.

But they couldn't avoid each other forever, they were always drawn together. And so they'd encountered one another again and again, sometimes giving in to those desires, sometimes pushing them away. They'd danced around the issue until at last the Arrangement had seemed a reasonable compromise.

Crowley opened his eyes, finding Aziraphale watching him. "You were thinking."

"Remembering," corrected Crowley. "How... how long, Aziraphale?"

"Oh, since Eden I think," he said. "You?"

"The same," Crowley leaned in and kissed him.

Aziraphale wrapped his arms around Crowley's waist and tilted them onto the floor, where suddenly a soft rug appeared. He adjusted himself and started taking Crowley harder, faster, keeping him from any more distraction. 

Crowley watched him until his eyes slammed shut with his climax. Aziraphale kissed him as he followed him over, moaning his pleasure.

When Crowley opened his eyes again he was laying in Aziraphale's arms, cocooned in his wings. He sighed and closed his eyes again, breathing him in. It wasn't in his nature to thank anyone for anything, but he found himself tempted.

Instead, Aziraphale kissed the top of his head, understanding. In the distance Big Ben tolled in the new year, bringing hope. Crowley relaxed, drifting off in the safety of Aziraphale's arms.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this one to get me over 350k written words for 2020.
> 
> May 2021 be a kinder year to us all.
> 
> You can find me on tumblr and twitter @merindab.


End file.
